


"I Just Came Here To The Party For The-"

by smalltiddygothgf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Is a Tease, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra has a Fucked Up™ perception of love, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human Scorpia (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Sex Toys, Smut, The Author (Me) Needs a Hug, Useless Lesbians, bit of angst, even i don't know how i should end it, i have no clue where this fic is going, i may or may not be basing that off of myself o.o, this is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltiddygothgf/pseuds/smalltiddygothgf
Summary: Scorpia didn’t even do drugs. The only reason she met up with the plug every other week was because her friends were the popular, charismatic straight-A students that would lose quite a bit if they were caught blowing off a little steam.Scorpia falls in love with her dealer.Partly inspired by the song Drugs, by UPSAHL.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Setting the Stage

Scorpia didn’t even do drugs. 

The only reason she met up with the plug every other week was because her friends were the popular, charismatic straight-A students that would lose quite a bit if they were caught blowing off a little steam. They supplied the money and a list of what they wanted, and every other Tuesday after school, Scorpia would walk to the corner of Moon and Bright, and wait to be picked up by the dark gray car. She’d slide into the backseat next to the plug, ask her how she was doing, and after a bit of small talk Scorpia would give Catra the money. The brunette, after checking the list and making sure everything was in place, always gave her a small, plain black duffel bag, probably full of various recreational substances, but Scorpia never checked. They weren’t her goods, after all. The driver would then drop Scorpia off near her apartment complex, and she wouldn’t see Catra for another two weeks.

Those Tuesdays were always a treat for Scorpia. She knew she shouldn’t look forward to buying illegal drugs, but there was something about Catra that drew her in. Maybe those heterochromic eyes… Scorpia sometimes dreamed about them staring up at her (or down at her, she wasn’t picky), and usually woke up with embarrassingly soaked panties. Every once in a while, when her craving for release outweighed her pride, Scorpia would slip a finger or two inside of herself, closing her eyes and pretending Catra was the one pleasing her. When she thought about it in the morning, Scorpia was embarrassed and felt terrible about it for some reason, but during the silent hours of the night, she just... needed it.

And it took her quite a while to realize it, but one day Scorpia had a startling realization - she had a crush. On none other than her plug. It also wasn’t just her wanting to fuck Catra’s brains out (or have Catra fuck hers out), Scorpia wanted it all. Holding hands, going on cheesy dates, adopting a dog or a cat, and the occasional makeout session or two.

It was probably the harshest form of torture Scorpia had ever gone through - every other Tuesday, sit next to the woman you’re pining for, fight the urge to make out with her right then and there, don’t lose control or else you’ll wind up on top of her-

In short, it was hell.


	2. Advice

Finally, she just couldn’t take it anymore. _I have to figure out a way to make a move on her_ , Scorpia thought to herself as she sat up in bed, rudely roused by her alarm. _Today’s the day. I just have to figure out how_. She slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start her day, quickly devouring a small container of yogurt with some granola, and then took a short, steaming hot shower. After getting dressed, Scorpia grabbed her backpack and began walking to school, pondering how she was going to ask Catra out later that day. 

When Scorpia finally got there, she was ten minutes early, and saw her closest friend, Glimmer, applying makeup at her desk. Scorpia came over and sat down at her desk next to Glimmer’s. They exchanged “good morning”s, but Glimmer fell silent after, concentrating on her makeup. Scorpia sat silently, still brainstorming new ideas, only to shoot them down. She just couldn’t find a good approach. 

“Hey boo, what’s up? You’ve been way quieter than usual today, is everything okay?” Scorpia’s pink-and-purple-haired friend asked without taking her gaze off of the compact mirror she was using to fix her highlighter.

“I don’t know, Glimmer,” Scorpia sighed, and then continued, “I actually want your advice about something.”

Glimmer made a “go on” gesture with her hand, and Scorpia gathered her thoughts up before asking, “Have you ever been with a girl?”

Glimmer looked up from the mirror and cocked a perfectly waxed brow. “Like, ‘fucked’ been with, ‘dated’ been with, or what?”

Scorpia flushed a little bit at how casually Glimmer threw around the word “fucked,” but then clarified, “Any of those?”

“Well…” Glimmer put the highlighter back in her makeup bag and rummaged around till she found some eyeliner, which she uncapped and brought to her eye before continuing, “You know I don’t usually go for relationships because of how messy they can get, but I’ve had my fair share of hookups. So the answer to your question is, yeah.”

Scorpia hesitated before asking, “Was the… the sex good?”

“Ooh, it was amazing,” Glimmer reminisced, “Why are you asking? You got your eye on someone?”

“Maybe,” Scorpia said shyly.

“Well, start by just asking her if she’s into girls. It’s that easy,” Glimmer responded simply as she finished her eyeliner and put it back in the makeup bag. “Let me know how it goes,” she added with a wink.


	3. Fucky Wucky (part 1)

Scorpia opened the passenger’s side door of the dark gray car and slid in, glancing at Catra and feeling a bit nervous.

“Hey,” Catra began, “How was school today?”

“It was all right. Same as always,” Scorpia replied, “How was your day?”

“Nothing new,” the brunette said.

 _This is your chance, Scorpia! You can do it_ , she thought to herself, before asking awkwardly, “Hey, I was just curious… are you into guys, or girls, or maybe both..?”

The question took Catra by surprise, but she hid it well as she glanced coyly at Scorpia. 

“Who’s asking?” she purred, and Scorpia’s brain short-circuited.

“I- a friend?” Scorpia blurted, and immediately wanted to smack herself upside the head.

Catra grinned. “Which friend?” she asked softly.

“H-her name is… Adora! Right, Adora.” 

“Adora, huh?” Catra raised her eyebrows, “Have a picture of her?”

Scorpia wordlessly fumbled around in her backpack until she found her phone, and then silently scoured her camera roll before producing a picture of Adora posing with Glimmer at one of last year’s school dances. “She’s the blonde one, red dress.”

Catra leaned in to take a closer look, and, while Scorpia was trying not to panic at how close she was, Catra was immediately struck by the blonde’s body. “Does she play any sports? Like volleyball?”

“Uh... yes, actually. She’s, I think, captain of the team?” Scorpia responded hesitantly, “How did you know?”

 _Cause of that_ ass, Catra thought to herself, only half joking, but just said, “Oh, just a lucky guess.” She paused. 

“So, I take it she’s into girls?”

Fuck. Scorpia was… maybe 80% sure she was. Sorry, Adora. “Yeah.”

Catra suddenly glanced at her watch, and then said, “So, the list?”

“Oh!” exclaimed Scorpia, “Yeah, uh… one sec.” she reached into her backpack again and took out a folded piece of paper, which she handed over to Catra.

As the brunette unfolded it, Scorpia could see what looked like a one or two hundred dollar bills in the middle of the paper. As Catra scanned the list like she always did, her eyebrows rose a teeny bit. 

“I would have never guessed that you wanted to try coke,” Catra looked up at Scorpia.

“What,” Scorpia did a mental double take.

“Coke, blow, snow,” Catra listed, and when Scorpia responded only with a stare, she added, “You know, _cocaine_.”

“Oh! Oh. Riiight. Yes.” Scorpia quickly remembered that she was supposed to pretend that this was her list, her money, her drugs. Meanwhile, her mind filled with outraged and murderous thoughts towards Glimmer. When their arrangement has first started, Glimmer had told Scorpia that she wasn't interested in anything hardcore like coke or heroin or meth. 

Meanwhile, the brunette returned to the list.

“Also, since it’s your first time buying it from me, I just wanna let you know that I give, like, five needles free with each order of dope.” Catra added without looking up.

Scorpia’s mind went blank. “... dope?” she asked warily, and Catra looked at her once again like she was dumb.


	4. Fucky Wucky (part 2)

“Heroin. Duh.”

Scorpia bit back a scream. She was supplying substances as dangerous as these to a friend as nice as Glimmer?!

As she panicked internally, she didn't notice Catra staring directly into her eyes, searching for something. 

“You… don’t use, do you.” she said finally after a prolonged silence.

“I don’t,” Scorpia sighed. Her secret was finally out.

Catra immediately stiffened and reached for something on her left side, the side away from Scorpia. 

“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing with my drugs? You a fucking cop? Huh?” she demanded, and Scorpia realized that the dealer was probably holding a weapon, most likely a knife or a gun. 

She suddenly (and very inconveniently) imagined Catra, naked, straddling her lap, whispering, gently pressing a knife against her neck-

“Are you just turning around and selling them for higher prices? You know, my boss won’t be happy to hear about that. Nobody steals from us,” Catra spat. The sudden change from her usual easygoing self into... well, _this_ was shocking to Scorpia.

She was still silent, and Catra impatiently almost growled, “Start talking!”

Scorpia finally unfroze and shook her head vigorously, eyes wide. The words just came pouring out. “It’s nothing like that! I just… well, my friends. I’ve never used, but they love drugs. The only problem is, they’re the type to get accepted into the best school ever and then lose it all over one possession charge. My closest friend is the daughter of Bright Moon University's founder. A while ago, she asked me if I could buy for her. She gives me the money and a list, I get the stuff. And that’s what I’ve been doing all this time, I'm not an informant or a cop or anything,” she dumped out the words with almost no pauses to take breaths.

Catra relaxed a tiny bit as she blinked at Scorpia. “So… you’re telling me you go through all of this trouble and yet you’ve never even taken a little bit for yourself?”

Scorpia shook her head.

“Not even, like, a bud of weed?” Catra asked in disbelief.

Again, Scorpia shook her head.

“Damn,” Catra let go of whatever she was holding and relaxed her tense body, “If only I had a friend like you. These guys better not be taking you for granted, because people like you are one in a million.”

Scorpia turned away from the brunette a little bit so Catra wouldn’t see her tiny blush from the praise.

“Hey,” Catra suddenly broke the pressing silence, “There’s supposed to be a party sometime this weekend. Your friends are going to be there.”

“How do you know that?” Scorpia looked up, confused.

“One of my coworkers is a student at your school. She’s going to be there to supply.” Catra explained, and then added, “I think you should go.”

Scorpia let out a small snort. “You want me to go do coke and heroin?”

“You don’t have to do those exactly,” Catra rolled her eyes. “Yet. For your first time I’d suggest weed. Just loosen up, have some fun for once,” she added.

“I’ll think about it,” Scorpia replied, with no intention of thinking about it. She wasn’t going to go.

“I’ll be there,” Catra added casually, and Scorpia immediately reconsidered her decision not to go. 

“I hear your friend Adora is going to be there,” the brunette added with a grin, “I want to see her in person.”

There it was. _Oh_ , Scorpia thought to herself, all hope of partying with Catra and maybe even getting to it disappeared instantly.

“We’re almost at my apartment already!” Scorpia suddenly exclaimed with a false air of surprise, and added quickly, “I’ll see you in two weeks!” She grabbed the black bag that Catra had assembled while they had talked, opened the door, and rather ungracefully stumbled out.

“Two weeks?” Catra called out, confused, “But the party-”

“Right, right, my bad,” Scorpia cut her off, “I’ll talk to Glimmer to get the details. Bye!” She closed the door a bit harder than she wanted to and immediately regretted it, but the dark gray car was already pulling away.

 _I guess the decision about the party has already been made for me_ , Scorpia thought to herself, _And maybe Catra is right. I deserve a little break._


	5. Uh Oh

It was Saturday afternoon already, and Scorpia couldn’t believe how quickly the week had gone by. She had kept herself occupied for the first half of the day with homework and chores around her apartment, but it was only a few hours until seven, which was when she was getting picked up by Glimmer.

A wave of unease and nervousness swept over her and she suddenly considered saying she couldn’t make it, but Scorpia quickly pushed it down and thought to herself, I’m going to make Catra drool.

With that, she ducked into the bathroom, stripped, and took a steaming hot shower so that she could shave her legs and… certain other places. Scorpia used some of the scented body wash and shampoo she had been saving for only special occasions. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and tiptoed into her bedroom to sift through her closet. 

Light brown ball gown from last year’s prom? No, too formal.  
Red miniskirt? That could work with a nice top… wait, is it too fancy? _What do people even wear to parties like these? It’s not formal, but it’s not a backyard barbeque either._ Scorpia flopped down onto her bed with a sigh and reached for her phone. _I’ll just text Glimmer and ask her what she’s wearing._

A few minutes after she had sent the text, her phone pinged, and Scorpia quickly snatched her phone up, opening it to see a picture of Glimmer in a short, tight black satin dress with a sheer silvery cardigan over it. “Daaamn,” Scorpia whispered out loud. Her phone pinged again, and she saw that Glimmer had texted, “also adding white heels and silver jewelry ;)” 

“thanks!!” Scorpia typed out and sent, and then sprang up from her bed with a newfound determination that she would put together a stunning outfit. She took the red velvet miniskirt out of her closet, discarded the towel she was still wrapped in, and squeezed into the skirt. Scorpia crept in front of the mirror, and was instantly shocked at how much shorter the skirt actually was on her. The length of the skirt was at least four inches above where her fingertips were when she let her arms hang by her sides. _Well_ , Scorpia thought to herself, _at least I’ll get Catra’s attention. Now for a top…_

She gently hummed a tune as she sifted through her closet once more with newfound determination and confidence, and after a few minutes of searching, Scorpia produced both a pale gray silk low-cut camisole and a plunging v-neck black satin blouse with long sleeves. She stared at them both, trying to decide which one she should choose, but just couldn’t make a decision. 

“Which one would Catra like more?” Scorpia muttered under her breath, and then thought, _Whatever. The black one shows more skin._

After putting it on, she walked in front of the mirror and admired how good she looked. Scorpia had never thought of herself as someone who cared too much about their appearance, but tonight was a special occasion, and she felt as though she could seduce Catra with a glance. _Almost done_ , she thought, _All that’s left is jewelry, makeup, and shoes._

For jewelry, Scorpia went with a delicate gold chain with a single diamond on it. The necklace wasn’t choker-sized, but instead dropped nicely in between her breasts, filling up a little bit of the space the top revealed. Next, she did her eyeliner, and then moved on to go pick out a pair of heels.

Once the look was complete, Scorpia stepped in front of the mirror once again. _Oh my…_ , her eyes widened, _If this doesn’t help me get Catra tonight then I don’t know what will._

Her phone pinged, and Scorpia nearly jumped. A text message from Glimmer read, “be there in 10 to pick you up,” and Scorpia got butterflies. In less than an hour, she’d see Catra. She wondered what the dealer would be wearing…

\---

Ten minutes later, Scorpia looked out her window to see Glimmer’s car, and headed out the door with determination. She walked to the car and, all of a sudden, felt a breeze… down there. _SHIT!_ she exclaimed mentally, _I forgot a fucking pair of panties!! … Well, at least I shaved._ Her attention then moved to her chest, and she remembered she hadn’t put any pasties or band-aids or fucking pieces of tape on her nipples. 

Scorpia smiled to herself grimly. _At least I know this’ll get Catra’s attention._

Without another thought, Scorpia opened the car door and slid inside.


	6. Puff Puff Pass

Shortly after Glimmer knocked on the door, she, Bow, and Scorpia were greeted by a woman with braided blue hair. 

“Names?” she asked, sounding bored out of her mind. “Bow, Glimmer, and Scorpia,” Glimmer answered. The blue-haired lady quickly consulted a slightly tattered sheet of paper before nodding and stepping aside so the trio could enter.

When inside, Scorpia was slapped in the face by the blasting music, the people, some dancing, some making out, some high out of their minds, and the otherworldly lighting - hues of blue, red, green, purple, yellow. Glimmer glanced at her, and realized, “Oh, wait. Isn’t it your first time at an actual party?” 

Scorpia nodded. She suddenly remembered about Catra. “Hey, do you know where Catra is?” she asked.

“Ooooooh, already asking for your drug dealer?” Bow cut in before Glimmer could respond.

“Bow!” Glimmer shot him a look, and then turned back to Scorpia, “All of the drugs are usually in the second-to-last room in the hallway, to your left. Just try not to take anything too crazy,” she added.

“Thanks,” Scorpia responded as she started towards the hallway.

“Go get her!!” Glimmer called after her with a grin.

Scorpia rolled her eyes and walked into the hall, where the music was faded and reality seemed to ripple. When she reached the second-to-last room, she slowly reached for the door handle, took a breath, and opened it before she could change her mind.

Instantly she was hit with the subtle but still very notable smell of weed. Scorpia quickly stepped inside and shut the door. The room was dimly lit with blue lights, and she could see at least four figures, lounging on padded armchairs and couches, silhouetted in the glow. 

Smoke curled from the mouth of the person directly in front of her, and they passed whatever they were smoking on to their left. They stood and approached Scorpia, and as they got closer she was finally able to see that it was Catra, dressed in what looked like a goddamn tux, complete with an undone bow tie.

“Been a while,” Catra whispered in Scorpia’s ear as she pulled her into an embrace. “Come sit with me,” she added as she pulled away from Scorpia.

The dealer turned and walked back to her spot on the couch and sat, and then, with a smirk, patted her lap as an invitation for Scorpia to sit. 

Blood rushed to Scorpia’s face, and she approached Catra, but sat next to her instead of on the woman’s lap.

“Aww, are you really gonna leave her hanging?” teased the figure to her left, who Catra had passed the smoking thing to earlier. At this much closer distance, Scorpia could make out that the person had short dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail, as well as the sharpest eyeliner she had ever seen.

“Shut it, Lonnie,” Catra retorted.

“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce us after that little show?” Lonnie continued.

Catra rolled her eyes, but still said, “This is Scorpia. Scorpia, this is Lonnie, and those two are Kyle and Rogelio,” she gestured to each person in turn.

Scorpia gave everyone a tiny wave, and the blond-haired boy - Kyle - waved back, while the other dude was laying with his head in Kyle’s lap, probably tripping balls. Lonnie suddenly perked up. “Aren’t you that chick who’s absolutely loaded?” she asked, “Spending Daddy’s money every month to do shit like coke?”

“ _Lonnie_ ,” Catra said, a clear warning.

“What?” Lonnie leaned back into her armchair, “All I’m saying is, does she want to buy right now?” She turned to face Scorpia. “You want some fent? I have DMT, too, if you want it.”

Scorpia gulped. “Uh, n-no thank you.”

“What, you only like coke? Or did Daddy get fired?” Lonnie leaned toward her.

“Lonnie.” Catra was definitely pissed now. “She buys for her friends. She hasn’t used anything, ever.”

Lonnie snorted. “What a creative cover story. I bet she’s a cop building your trust. How long do you think it’ll be before she goes to buy from you and leaves with you in cuffs behind her?”

Scorpia couldn’t help but look back and forth between the two, as if they were engaged in a tennis match.

“If you want to fight, we can fight, right here, right now,” Catra snapped and sprang up from her place on the couch. Scorpia heard the flick of a pocketknife, and saw the blade glint in Catra’s hand. Lonnie fell silent for a moment, analyzing if it was worth provoking Catra further, before saying, “Jeez, I’m just playing.”

Catra hesitated, but then sat back down and folded the knife, eyes still gleaming murderously. She sighed and turned to Scorpia. “Sorry about that,” she smiled apologetically, “Some people just don’t know when to shut up.”

Lonnie also turned to Scorpia, saying, “Yeah, my bad. I was just joking around. Want me to roll you a blunt?”

Scorpia considered it, and responded, “Thanks for the offer, but I don’t want to smoke. Do you think I could have some edibles instead?”

“Edibles, huh?” Lonnie looked surprised, “You know those won’t kick in for a bit, right?”

“I don’t really have much to choose from,” Scorpia explained, “I don’t want to smoke, and I don’t want to take anything crazy for my first time.”

“Okay, fine,” Lonnie looked over to a table next to her chair covered in what were most likely various controlled and illegal substances. “You want a gummy or a brownie?”

Scorpia pondered it for a moment. “Which one tastes better?”

Lonnie wordlessly handed her a brownie. Scorpia nibbled a little bit of it, and found that it tasted pretty much just like a regular brownie. She took a full bite, chewed, swallowed, and was suddenly aware that all eyes in the room were on her. Scorpia quickly downed the rest of the brownie, and Catra spoke. “This is pretty exciting, it being your first time and all. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine,” Scorpia responded, as if it was obvious.

“It should kick in within the next hour or so,” Lonnie cut in, and then looked at Catra and added, “Keep an eye on her, okay? I can tell you two are close…”

Catra looked away from Lonnie, and then turned to Scorpia and said, “Let’s not forget the whole reason you and I came here. Why don’t we go find your friend, Adora? I’ve been waiting for way too long to meet her.”


	7. Big Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead! (masturbation)
> 
> Don't read if you are under 18 and/or are uncomfy with things like that!!
> 
> ... you have been warned.

IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE THE NOTE ABOVE: NSFW AHEAD!

The fresh air hit like a bucket of cool water as Scorpia exited the room filled with smoke, followed closely by Catra. With a glance back at the brunette, Scorpia slowly began to walk forward, as if heading to the gallows. 

The music grew louder, as did the low hubbub of tipsy people looking to get lucky tonight. The pair passed a dude out cold on a couch, an empty bottle tucked in the crook of his arm. Scorpia saw magenta hair bobbing up and down in the crowd on the dance floor and wondered if at least Glimmer and Bow were enjoying themselves, but then a blonde ponytail caught her eye.

“Over there,” Scorpia pointed out to Catra, raising her voice to be heard over the noise.

Catra smiled, a feline, almost hunter-like grin, and Scorpia was struck by how sharp the brunette’s canines were. For a split second her mind leapt to heavy breathing, desire, darkness as Catra nibbled her way down Scorpia’s exposed neck-

“Are you going to be okay on your own? That edible will start working in a bit,” Catra’s voice broke into her thoughts, and Scorpia fought back the heat rising to her face - and growing in between her legs…

“You could go back to the stoner room and hang out with Lonnie. Or go find your friends,” she continued, “I’m probably going to leave soon…”

“Go get her!” Scorpia feigned encouragement, trying to fight back the urge to grab the brunette by the collar and drag her to the nearest bedroom. With one last smile, Catra turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Scorpia could feel herself getting wet, and suddenly it hit her like an electric shock that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Frantically, she looked around and approached the person closest to her, the girl with blue braids that had greeted them at the door. 

“Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?” she practically had to yell over the din.

“WHAAAAT?” the blue haired girl yelled back.

“BATHROOM,” Scorpia tried again.

The girl came over to Scorpia and said, “Yeah, there are a few. Check the one at the very end of the hallway; it usually isn’t taken.”

After quickly thanking her, Scorpia hurried back to the hallway, and, upon checking the bathroom door’s handle, with a flood of relief discovered that it was unoccupied. She quickly shut the door behind her, and washed her hands. She stood near the toilet, pulled her skirt up to just below her breasts, and put one foot on the toilet lid. Scorpia tentatively reached down and ran two fingers over her outer lips, already slick with her juices.

 _I really shouldn’t be doing this_ , she thought, _I need to go and seduce Catra. Or someone else, if I can’t have her._

But her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. Both of them plunged into her at once, and Scorpia nearly gasped. When she usually took care of business, she always started with one and worked her way up, taking things nice and slow. She could feel herself stretching a little bit, and began to thrust her fingers in and out, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed until she was plunging them in as hard and fast as she could. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Scorpia whipped around at lighting speed to see a tall shocked girl with blonde hair who immediately shut the door. “Sorry!” she called, and Scorpia heard quickly receding footsteps.

 _I was just starting to get close!!_ she raged for a moment, and then took a breath to calm down. _Well, it’s my own fault I forgot to lock the door_ , taking her foot off of the toilet lid to go lock the door.

Scorpia looked around for something to use as a dildo, anything. 

A toothbrush? She wasn’t keen on getting a UTI. 

A hairbrush handle? But what if someone had already used it? STIs and STDs didn’t sound like fun either. 

A fucking shampoo bottle? It could work…

Scorpia suddenly remembered that one time she put a vibrator in her bag, just in case, and grabbed the handbag, rummaging around, thinking, _How didn’t I remember this earlier?? I really hope I didn’t take it out..._

Her fingers closed around the smooth, cylindrical shape, and she nearly moaned in relief. She quickly resumed her previous position with one foot on the toilet lid, and without hesitation switched it on to the lowest setting, which was still impressively strong. Scorpia gently brought it up to her opening, and slid it in, the vibrations coursing throughout the inside of her body. Then, she took the vibrator out slightly and began slowly sliding it upwards so it would hit her clit. 

She was teasing herself - wait, no, people don’t tease _themselves_. She closed her eyes and imagined Catra was the one pleasing her. “P-please,” Scorpia whispered to the brunette who wasn’t actually there, and suddenly the vibe found her clit. She shuddered with pleasure and her head jerked back slightly, and her eyelids fluttered like fucking butterflies.

Scorpia moaned out loud, no longer caring about staying quiet. “Harder!” she cried out, and increased the pressure against her clit. Her other hand, which had been laying uselessly at her side, found her breast and began flicking, pinching, rolling her nipple.

A very untimely knock on the door brought her back to reality. Her eyes flew open, and Scorpia suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment overtake the horny-ness, but didn’t switch the vibrator off or let go of her nipple.

“Did they consent?” an unfamiliar voice hollered through the door, and then added, “I can and will break this door down if they didn’t!”

Her voice shaky, Scorpia managed to stutter out, “I-I’m all good, it’s j-j-just me in h-here.”

Whoever it was giggled quietly, but then replied, “Sorry then. I hope you cum!” And with that, they were gone.

Scorpia shrugged to herself and directed her attention back to the matter at hand, and closed her eyes once again. She was close, she could feel it. Just a bit more…

Her legs stiffened as the pleasure reached its maximum, and she felt amazing as hormones flooded her brain and some of her fluids dripped down out of her. Scorpia switched the vibrator off, rinsed and dried it, and put it back in her bag. She grabbed a handful of toilet paper and patted down her inner thighs and pussy, readjusted her clothing, and washed her hands once more. Scorpia looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and left to go find Catra.


	8. (Author Note)

Okay, wow, I didn't expect to write something like that.

Looking back on it, _what_.

Anyways, I might delete the previous chapter (7) and rewrite it, so yeah.


	9. Liar~

Scorpia was determined to take Catra home tonight. There had to be some way to seduce her, or sabotage Adora. It wasn’t fucking fair that some blonde who hadn’t even heard of Catra before was getting her tonight.

She marched out of the hallway and immediately headed to the dance floor, craning her neck to search for Catra’s messy brown hair in the crowd. Finally, she spotted Catra with her back to Scorpia, talking to Adora with her arms folded over her chest. Adora noticed Scorpia staring and the two made eye contact, and before she could turn around, Adora pointed her out to Catra. Fuck. 

Catra threw a glance at Scorpia over her shoulder, gave Adora a few parting words, turned and started towards Scorpia. She froze in place, unable to move, as Catra drew closer and closer.

Once face to face, Catra finally paused, staring Scorpia directly in the eyes. “So,” she began, “Where were you?”

Scorpia suddenly felt like a kid who got caught sneaking back into the house at three in the morning. “Um, I just had to use the bathroom,” she paused, and then continued hesitantly, “H… How did things go with Adora?”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “It was kind of awkward because she claimed she had never met or even seen me before.” She leaned in closer to Scorpia, and whispered, “She didn’t even know my name.”

Scorpia tried not to stiffen. “And…?” she prompted.

“And,” Catra’s warm breath gently brushed Scorpia’s ear, “I don’t think she has a crush on me. Not only did I not get what I came here for, but I also wasted a whole lot of my time by just being here. So, she isn’t in love with me, but I think someone else is…” 

Her hands slid down Scorpia’s back, but paused just before reaching her ass. Catra pulled back a bit, not moving her hands, and stared directly into her eyes. “Are you going to tell me who it is? Or am I going to have to torture the information out of you?” she added seductively.

Scorpia broke eye contact and looked down at her shoes. She could feel that her brain was about to explode. “Okay, okay! It was me! I mean, it is me.” she babbled, and immediately regretted it. She glanced back up at Catra, waiting for a reaction.

“I figured,” Catra answered softly, and slid her hands off of Scorpia’s body. With one last glance back, she whispered, “I’ll be back soon, I just need a moment,” walked to the door, and left.


	10. Damaged Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am attacking myself through this fic huh

Scorpia was glued to the floor, still staring at the door, still waiting for Catra to bust back inside and laugh and say, “Got you! You should have seen the look on your face!” and pull her in for a kiss, a long, slow one.

But she never came.

Scorpia lost track of time. Her mind was racing. In the span of less than a minute, everything had gone wrong. She was the one who had fucked it all up. She should have kept her mouth shut.

A sudden hand on her shoulder jolted her back to reality, and she flinched.

“Are you okay?” Glimmer asked, the worry obvious in her voice. _Too_ obvious. 

_They know I’m pathetic._

“Where’s Catra?” They were joined by Bow.

Scorpia felt tears welling up and tried to push them down. 

_Stupid, it’s your own fault! You don’t get to cry! Now stop before someone sees and you embarrass yourself._

It was too late. Glimmer noticed, and pulled Scorpia in for a tight hug. “She wasn’t worth it anyways,” she whispered fiercely to Scorpia. 

Glimmer pulled away and glanced at Bow. Something passed between them, and Bow softly suggested, “Why don’t I drive you home, Scorpia?”

She nodded, vision blurry, and wiped her eyes harshly, wanting the stupid tears to leave. Bow’s arm snaked around her shoulders and gently began to guide her to the door with Glimmer in tow.

The night air was crisp and fresh, and Scorpia, happy she had finally stopped crying, took deep breaths of it to calm down. Her sniffles began to die down, and she regained her composure. Even though her voice was still a bit shaky, she forced herself to sound confident as she said, “I-I’m sorry, you guys should be having fun at the party, not leaving because of me.”

Glimmer patted her back gently, and replied, “It’s okay. That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Besides, it was starting to get boring anyways,” Bow added, and Glimmer nodded in agreement.

“Wait…,” Glimmer’s tone suddenly changed, “Is that her?” She pointed to a figure leaning against a wall, and wisps of smoke still fading in curls gave away the fact that they were smoking. 

“I can’t see from here,” Scorpia said, and then continued hurriedly, “Even if it is, I think I should be getting home.”

As the trio drew closer, Glimmer narrowed her eyes and asked again, “Well, is it her?”

The figure lifted something to its mouth, took a long, slow, lazy drag, and, after a moment, blew out another stream of smoke.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Just don’t--” Scorpia began, but broke off as Glimmer immediately changed course and began marching toward Catra. “...go over there,” she finished, and broke into a briskly paced walk to catch up to Glimmer.

“Glimmer!” Scorpia called, but she didn’t spare even a glance in her direction. 

“Glimmer!” Scorpia tried again, and saw her stop directly in front of Catra. This is bad. Scorpia broke into a half-jog to interrupt her friend before she said or did anything impulsive. 

“Glimmer,” she said forcefully as she got to her, “It’s time to go home.”

Glimmer didn’t look very happy about Scorpia’s interruption, and Catra simply glanced at her before taking another hit off of whatever she was smoking.

“I want to talk to her,” Scorpia continued, and when Glimmer opened her mouth she firmly added, “ _Alone._ And yes, I’ll be fine. You and Bow go back to the party, or go home. Catra will drop me off at my apartment if needed.” With the last sentence, she shot Catra a pointed look.

Scorpia’s friend stared at her for a moment, but then nodded. “Promise me you’ll get home safe?”

“Sure,” she replied, and Glimmer, satisfied with that, turned and began walking back to Bow. 

Scorpia turned to face Catra, who exhaled another billowing cloud of smoke.

“So what’s the deal?” she demanded, shocking even herself at how brave she was. It was probably the drugs or alcohol talking, and for once she was grateful for not being sober. “What did you say? ‘I’ll be back’? This isn’t the fucking Terminator franchise. Do you like me back or not? Should I still be hopeful or should I start moving on?”

Suddenly realizing her volume, Scorpia clapped a hand over her mouth. She slowly lowered it, and mumbled, “Sorry.”

If Catra had heard her apology, she didn’t show it.

“I don’t know,” the brunette began hesitantly, but her voice grew stronger and steadier as she continued, “Everyone I get close to leaves. I always get hurt. I’m damaged goods, good for only hookups or friends with benefits.” Still avoiding eye contact, Catra flicked the stub of whatever she was smoking onto the ground and stomped on it. “If that’s what you want, we can do it. But relationships, with actual feelings involved? I’m sorry, but no.”

Scorpia considered it for a moment. Why not start out as friends with benefits, and then slowly gain her trust? Show her I’m not going anywhere?

“Okay,” she replied, “Let’s be friends with benefits.”

Catra perked up, clearly not expecting that response.

“Why don’t we go… you know, explore each other’s bodies?” she suggested slyly.

Scorpia almost squealed. She was about to finally get Catra tonight. This was the moment she dreamed about whenever she had a moment to spare.

“My place or your place?” Scorpia replied with a grin.


End file.
